Peachy
by Anzu Fan
Summary: Major fluff warning  Sometimes it feels like it's only them in the world...and yet, that's not bad at all.  Peachshipping
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…let's move on.

This isn't really related to any of my stories exactly…I just wanted to write some mega-fluff. I guess it's like a short one-shot or a long drabble or something. I've been wanting to read something with lots of Yuugi/Anzu-ness…so, here it is. Don't ask about my mood-swings, they're weird.

Uh-huh. So, if you don't like this, I'm sorry. It was really weird…Anzu bashers, beware.

K+ just…'cuz.

No flames, please. Thank you. Look, I'm warning you here and now, it's basically a drabble of cotton candy or something! I know that, I don't need to be told it! Although constructive criticism would help. Just assume Yuugi and Anzu are dating at this point or something…

I might update it with some one-shots or something, I dunno…all depends on what you guys think and if I get inspired. I'm low on ideas for this kind of thing right now…oh well. Read and Review, people! Thanks!

000

**Peachy**

Her palms meet his, and his fingers clench slowly, around her hand, feel of skin on skin.

The blush starts in his cheeks and spreads across his face. Embarrassment is evident, and yet so is a content happiness. She murmurs in his ear, warm breath stirring his hair, tickling.

He smiles…

She likes that. He can tell. After all, she smiles back.

Her arms wrap around him, resting on his hips, and it feels good. It feels _right_.

He rewards her with a look of hopeless affection, of bliss and joy and tender emotions, such deep infatuation, that it gives her a fierce, wild happiness that he so easily-so _openly_-takes his heart and gives it willingly into her hands.

And she holds that heart like a treasure. She wraps it in safety as she wraps him in her arms, so close and safe. She shields it from everything hard, everything cold.

His hands stroke her waist.

She kisses him, and she feels his heart beat a little faster. He likes that; she can tell. His eyes slide shut and his lips are soft against hers. His fingers caress the side of her face, and there's nothing but his trembling fingers and his shuddering breaths that are real any more.

Her fingers trace over his face, sliding his bangs out of his face. Her fingers then trace over his collar, his chest. He quivers against her, the sensation too wonderful to ignore.

She feels a sense of power. At the slightest touch, her fingertips give him delight.

His arms are weakly around her waist, and she runs her hands over his back, simple ecstasy.

They break apart for just a moment.

Yuugi's eyes open for just a moment, face red and flushed with pleasure. Anzu grins at him, his chest pressed against hers.

"Like that?" she asks, sliding her fingers into his hand.

He nods, and he holds her hand tightly. "I-I liked that, Anzu. Very much," he murmurs quietly.

Anzu smiles and lets him tuck his head just under her chin. He's too short for her to do the same to him. "So did I."

Anzu looks upwards, chin cushioned by his soft, spiky hair. "It was nice to spend an evening together, just us two…you know?"

He's quiet, breaths faint against her cheek.

"Don't get me wrong; Jou and Honda are great, but it's nice to just get some time for us…together, you know?"

He looks up at her. "Anzu…?"

"Hm?"

His face is red as he stands on tiptoe to kiss her cheek. "I love you."

Anzu's eyes lower slightly, and she nods.

"And I you, Yuugi. I love you, too." Neither really care that they've been standing at the Game Shop entrance for ten minutes, or that people are starting to look at them oddly.

Their lips meet again, and again his eyes slide shut, an expression of bliss and happiness crossing his face. Anzu watches his expression lift into joy before closing her own eyes.

000

Holy crud, what a weird mood swing. I was dying to read something like this, don't ask.

And yes, the story is in present tense.


	2. Underwater

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, or else Peachshipping would run rampant in every episode. So, you all ought to be grateful. Yeah.

Guess who had another binge on Peachy stuff? -Looks around energetically-

And guess who decided to do another random little one-shot and put it in the Peachy story area? This is just a collection of one-shots and such, I suppose. Again, mega-fluff warning. Well, let me know what you think of it!

And also, tell me what you'd think of a Pirates of the Caribbean YGO version…I know it's overdone in some cases, but I've had a really good idea for it…

000

**Underwater**

"Overcast days are definitely made for the pool."

Yuugi opened his eyes and glanced at Anzu. "What makes you say that?"

She sat up, pushing an inner tube aside so she could see him. "Look around. There's almost no one here!"

He nodded. "The television said there might be thunderstorms; I was surprised to find you still wanted to come."

She shrugged. "Why not? Just less crowds."

Yuugi watched in silence as Anzu brushed her hair over one shoulder, wringing it out gently. He blushed very slightly, but he glanced away.

She appeared to have noticed. "What?" she asked, wiping her hair out of her eyes.

"Nothing."

Anzu stretched, leaving the question unanswered. Sliding off the sun chair, she seated herself by the pool, feet dipping into the water. Even the life guards were paying little attention, save to the little kids wading by.

Thoughtfully, Anzu just touched the water with her fingertips. It felt like an unresisting wall was melding with her fingers and palm. "Hey Yuugi?"

His eyes were closed. His face was pink, but more of a gentle sunburn than blush. Despite the lack of light and the SPF thirty sun block, his fair skin had reddened over the day. Weighted with chlorine, his hair wasn't nearly as wild as it normally was. His bangs stuck to his cheeks, and he wiped them away before answering. "Hm?"

"A thought just hit me."

Yuugi stretched lazily along his length and rolled onto his side to look at her. The droplets of water glistened on his skin. "What thought?"

"What do you think it's like to kiss underwater?"

Yuugi jerked in surprise, falling off the chair. "Um…I don't really know…wet?"

Anzu's thin eyebrows rose. "Really? I never would have guessed." He smiled, albeit nervously. He shifted sideways, sitting next to her.

"I'm not sure, Anzu…why the sudden curiosity?"

She didn't answer for a moment, observing his reflection. She delicately dipped one finger in, tracing his reflection's face. "I don't know. I was just thinking about the water, and I saw a couple kissing in the water…and I wondered what it might be like to kiss _under _it."

Yuugi leaned back on his palms. "Think about this kind of thing often, do you?"

"Oh, stop it." She kept tracing the reflection. Then, she grinned, almost mischievously. "Want to find out?"

He swallowed. "Uh…do you think the life guards will - ?"

"No, they won't notice. Not if they can't see us. You want to try?"

Yuugi bit his lip, but nodded. "If you want to, Anzu."

She smiled. "Good. C'mon." She took his hand, and both slid into the water. Pulling him gently into a slightly deeper section, Anzu waded into the four foot five.

Yuugi stood easily in the water, but she still seemed to tower over him. At the side of the pool, a few boys sniggered, not bothering to hide their derisive snorts. Yuugi didn't mind so much until they started ogling at Anzu.

"Ignore them," she said gently, and he followed her, casting a glance back at the boys.

"Ready?" she asked. Yuugi nodded. "When one of us needs to come up, we'll just point upwards, okay?" He nodded again, a bead of sweat running from his temple. "Then one…two…three."

Both dove under the water, cold chlorine rushing over them. Bubbles billowed around the couple, tickling. Eyes open, Anzu observed Yuugi's hair, even wilder than usual. He watched her dip closer to him, and they made contact.

In the cold water, Anzu's skin seemed warm and slippery to Yuugi, who seemed a bit taken aback at the whole thing. Fumblingly, he wrapped his arms around her, finding that – due to his lightness – he could barely stay down. Gazing at her, the image unbidden of a siren rose to his mind's eye. A mermaid, graceful in form and beauty, that lured men, with their tempting beauty and song to their doom, in ancient mythology; so alluring that even knowing their doom, the men were helpless to the call.

Well, if she were a siren, he'd have died a happy death.

The water was nearly too deep for him, and he held onto her tightly. She ran one hand up his back, stopping at the base of his neck. They stayed that way for a few more moments.

Yuugi pulled away from Anzu for a moment, pointing up. She nodded, hair hovering softly around her features. They moved upwards, and broke the surface.

Gasping, Yuugi clung to Anzu, then released her. He moved away for a moment, panting. "…Well, that was…interesting." Anzu wiped her bangs out of her eyes.

Yuugi blushed. "…Well…um…"

Anzu smiled, drawing close. She let her fingertips slide up his back. "Well, that's what it's like…"

Yuugi averted his eyes. "It was…nice."

Anzu lowered her head, brushing her lips against his temple. He twitched, turning his face up to hers. "You want to get out?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's getting cold." Both climbed out of the pool, and with a small smile, Anzu took Yuugi's hand. He smiled back at her, and they returned to the sun chairs, as though absolutely nothing had happened.

000

…Yep. Another weird mood swing. Well, hope you enjoyed it. Also, along with the pirates idea, I've been having another one; to those who followed the Wings of Velvet story, I had a one-shot idea. What if Anzu had chosen to bite Yuugi? Let me know if either sound interesting, and don't worry; I'll update Wings of Ivory soon.


	3. Bloody Butterfly

Disclaimer: Own Yu-Gi-Oh, I do not. Speaking like Yoda, I am. Owner of Star Wars, I also am not.

I'm getting writer's block. Kill writer's block…kill…

000

**Bloody Butterfly**

"Mazaki-san, you have shown great aptitude for tests and have always been one of the brightest of Domino High. I cannot imagine what drove you to such vulgar behavior."

Anzu shifted. She felt the tear in her skirt stretch a little more. The sensei coughed uncomfortably, glancing upwards, sweat making his balding pate gleam.

Next to her, Yuugi squirmed. There was still a red imprint across his cheek.

"Well, Mazaki-san? Mutou-kun? What have you to say for yourselves?" The sensei looked at them, peering from the brazen blue eyes to the embarrassed violet.

"That I was provoked," Anzu said, eyes hard.

"Now, Mazaki-san," he said reprovingly, "I cannot believe that-"

"What, that Chou-_san_," she stretched the honorific, "isn't a perfect little angel? If you ask anyone, they'll tell you she's a-"

Yuugi coughed, and squirmed in his seat. Anzu noted his discomfort before swallowing her words. She glowered like a hot ember.

Ignoring the sweat beading on his brow, sensei sighed wearily and leaned on his desk, elbows resting heavily on the wood. "What did she do that was so…provocative?"

Anzu crossed her arms, tightly, before answering, "She slapped Yuugi."

"Why?"

"She accused him of tripping her." Anzu's nails bit into her skin.

"Well, did he?" Sensei didn't bother looking at him.

"No," she said quickly, seeing Yuugi open his mouth. He closed his mouth, before returning his gaze to his knees.

Sensei sighed again, more forlornly and heavily. "Mazaki-san, you've had a spotless record until now. And I expected better from you; I thought you far too intelligent to stoop so low. But according to the witnesses, you-"

"Smacked her right back? Started a cat-fight?"

"…In a matter of speaking. It was completely uncalled for," he said hesitantly, steepling his knobby, elderly fingers.

Anzu said nothing, but she lowered her head in acknowledgement. "It won't happen again, Sensei. However, she did hurt Yuugi, and I suffer that from no one."

To her surprise, the sensei gave a rare smile. "Indeed, so I've heard." He sighed, thoughtfully this time. "I will have a word with Chou-san. Since this a first offense, there will be no punishment. You may both go."

000

"Is your face alright, Yuugi?" she asked, running one thumb over the pink imprint of a palm plastered across Yuugi's soft face. He blushed, lowering his gaze.

"I'm fine, Anzu. It'll go away soon. I was worried about you…" he added shyly.

"Me?" She gave a short bark of a laugh. "I can hold my own in a cat-fight."

"So I noticed," Yuugi mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

_I noticed as well, aibou,_ a deeper voice said musically, reverberating with mirth inside his skull and thrumming in his ears. With a laugh as smooth as his words, Yuugi's Other Self faded into the vaguest recesses of his mind.

Anzu said nothing for a few minutes, walking beside Yuugi, walking slowly so he could keep up without jogging. Dang short legs.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket." Anzu tightened the sleeves around her waist again, concealing the tear in her skirt.

"That's alright, Anzu."

"Hey, Yuugi?"

He looked up. The sunlight dazzled his eyes. "Yes?"

"Why didn't the Other Yuugi get upset when Chou hit you?" she asked. Yuugi glanced downwards.

"He did; you beat him to the punch – er – eye clawing, technically, but…"

Anzu grinned, and in a swift movement, she took his hand in hers. The walked like this for a while.

"Hey Yuugi?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure you're alright?"

Yuugi smiled that Yuugi-smile, the one that made his face beam. Sunlight dappled his bangs. "Yep."

Anzu smiled again, softer this time. "Just making sure."

000

Uh, writer's block…although I might have a little Revolutionshipping thing for Valentine's Day coming up…oh well, read and review! And it's random, I know…but the title? 'Chou' apparently means 'butterfly' in Japanese…and if Anzu gets ticked enough to whack you upside the head, you bet you'll be in a world of hurt…


	4. Bet Not

Disclaimer: Uh, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and this little bit of banter is due to the fact that I need some peachshipping…now. Yeah…

Anyway…assuming Atem stays gone, several months later, I see this as being a nice ending to the series…I can only wish. Still, I can always hope, can't I? Peachshipping. If you hate Anzu, then just go. You know the drill. No character bashing in these stories if I can help it.

000

**Bet Not**

"…Think he'll tell her?"

Honda squinted past the chairs and ferns. "Nah. No way. Our little buddy's just too timid."

"You'd be surprised, I think," Jonouchi mumbled, watching as well. "Wish I had a pair of binoculars or something."

"Still. He isn't going to tell her."

"Hey, if not now, then when? Anzu's going to America; he's _got_ to fess up."

Across the airport lobby, littered with many different people, including security and people just trying to figure out the right direction, amidst the bustling crowds, were two stationary figures, seated in two chairs.

Anzu's hair was longer than it had been when Atem was around. It was also pulled back, clipped in place with a silver barrette. She was wearing blue jeans and a pink tank top, silver pendant hanging at her throat.

Yuugi's t-shirt was black, emblazoned with a dark magician across the back. His white tennis shoes' laces were coming undone, and his jeans were rumpled and a bit too big. His hair was shorter, and spikier, if that were at all possible.

Jonouchi leaned his head on his palm. "I'll bet you three beef bowls he tells her."

"I take that bet that he _doesn't_," Honda countered. Jonouchi shrugged.

"Okay, your loss." Jonouchi's eyes narrowed as he watched the two. "What'd you tell them, anyway?"

"That I was hungry and figured you'd gone to get some snacks. Think they know we're spying?"

"Nah. Well, Yuugi doesn't, and Anzu doesn't give a darn. So, y'know."

Yuugi was talking to Anzu in apparently quiet tones. He seemed happy for her, but his eyes were wide, sad. Anzu, off to America, to live her dream, accepted by the dance academy…how could her 'best friend' be anything but happy for her…?

"Gotta feel bad for the little guy, y'know? I mean, he's so backward around her."

"Look who's talking? Hit on my little sister lately?" Jonouchi asked, brows lifting. Honda scowled.

"What about Mai? What's your story on her?"

Jonouchi's face darkened, and he glanced back at Yuugi and Anzu. "Aw, look." Anzu had hugged Yuugi around the neck, his head visible over her shoulder. He hugged her back, a bit hesitant as he touched her back.

"Well, there's always a couple years from now, I guess. Unless Anzu finds some guy in New York," Honda murmured, as Anzu made to get up.

Jonouchi raised one finger. "Hold up. It ain't over 'til the fat lady sings."

"Better not let Anzu hear you say that," Honda sniggered, before squinting again. Yuugi had grabbed Anzu's hand, and, in her surprise, Anzu settled back into her seat, expression questioning.

"Hey, his face is red! You think-?" Honda began. Jonouchi shushed him.

Yuugi's face darkening, he said something to Anzu, eyes large and almost puppy-like. "Dude…did he just say…?"

"Started with 'I' and ends with 'you'," Jonouchi smirked. Anzu's face was unreadable. "C'mon man, just go for it!"

In his apparent embarrassment, Yuugi turned his gaze away, and made to move away. Anzu grabbed his wrist, and he swiveled to look at her.

Anzu tugged him down, and kissed him.

Honda's jaw dropped.

Yuugi's face bloomed a brilliant red, and his eyes slid shut. Jonouchi could practically see the relief and ecstasy pouring off him. Anzu held his hands gently, clasped against the arms of the lobby chairs. Yuugi tilted his head a bit and the next instant the two were looking at each other, Anzu's face just a bit pink.

They exchanged a few more words, before getting up. Anzu hugged him tightly again, delivered one more kiss, to his delight, and she headed off towards her flight.

Honda and Jonouchi were quiet for a moment. "Well…what do you know?" Honda finally muttered.

"Well, _I _for one know you owe me three beef bowls. Pay up, bud."

Honda scowled as Jonouchi stretched, and leaned back, obviously very pleased with himself. "Dang. He's the first of any of us to have a girlfriend, isn't he?"

"A fact I intend to use to the fullest," Jonouchi grinned. "Three beef bowls."

000

Kinda cheesy, kinda cute, we need more stories like this. Or at least, I do. Very short. Read and review, if you please. Enjoy.


	5. Present

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and if I did, haters of pairings like this wouldn't have gotten into the fandom at all. Oh well. No one cares.

This is a tribute to Anzu especially, because apparently her birthday occurred recently, if Wikipedia can be trusted in such manners. This is short, and a load of cheesy goodness. Oh well, read and enjoy. And review. Yes, that'd be nice.

Anzu bashers…for the love of freakin' Pete, you know this writer by now.

000

**Present**

Anzu said nothing. Perhaps the whole thing was just a bit too weird.

Jonouchi grinned broadly. "Happy Birthday, Anzu. Hope you like your present."

Yuugi squirmed, and Jonouchi clamped his hands on the shorter one's shoulders. Stopping in defeat, Yuugi's face flushed red, and his gaze dropped in sheer humiliation to the floor.

Anzu found herself afraid Yuugi might cry from the indignity.

Honda scratched the back of his head, and Grandpa Mutou shook his head, muttering something about "kids these days".

When Jonouchi had dragged her to the Kame Game Shop, this had not, admittedly, been what she expected. A birthday prank? Maybe. Cake? Why not.

What she had _not _expected was to find Yuugi being held against his will, Honda and Jonouchi holding him on either side. She also had not expected Yuugi to be embarrassed beyond belief.

She also, admittedly, had not expected anyone to hold Yuugi still and tie a red bow around his neck like a large birthday gift. His baggy jeans and black t-shirt only heightened the sense of a little boy dragged along on a plot he had physically fought, if the messy, tussled hair was anything to go by.

Jonouchi was still grinning. "And you thought we forgot your birthday, right?"

Yuugi looked up at last, face very red, as if he'd been held upside down for fifteen minutes. He looked so embarrassed that she was sure he'd burst into tears. But maybe that was just the hurt expression at her skeptical look. "Anzu…look, they kind of made me…" he attempted to mutter sheepishly.

She shook her head. "Honda, Jonouchi. You let go of him."

"Aw, don't we get a thank y-?"

"Now."

The two released him. Yuugi stared at the ground in embarrassment, the bow still tied expertly around his neck. His ears were red as well.

Honda grumbled as Jonouchi marched him from the room, out the door. The bell jingled. "That was the dumbest idea ever. What made us think she's fall for that? I mean, it's obvious we forgot her birthday. And Yuugi's never going to forgive us for that."

Jonouchi shushed him. "Don't worry; they won't be mad tomorrow. It's all in my grand plan."

"…You're really nuts, you know that?"

"Yeah. Now let's go."

Yuugi still stood in front of Anzu, a minute after Jonouchi and Honda had vanished, muttering, out the door. He heard his Grandpa shuffle out of the room, and there was no sound, save for Anzu crossing her arms gently over the front of her school uniform.

"Anzu…I'm sorry. They just…thought it'd be funny, I guess. I didn't want to go along with it. I mean, I gave you your present at school, and they must've forgotten, and-"

His hair slid into his eyes, and he quivered. "This is…really embarrassing."

Embarrassing in the fact that his friends knew so obviously that even though he and Anzu were dating, he thought about her constantly? That they could easily get him to do anything like this, with hardly a fight?

He made to turn around and head upstairs.

"Hey."

He stopped, and turned back to Anzu, face still red. Her eyes were cool, brows lifted. "Come here."

He stepped toward her, and looked up a few inches, awkwardly. She lowered her head just a bit.

"I personally like this birthday present quite a bit. Way more than anything else I've gotten so far."

Yuugi's face flushed. "Even more than the pendant I got you?"

Anzu grinned gently, undid the bow around his neck, and tugged him forward with the coil of ribbon still gently looped around his neck. "Even more than that. That's a close second, though."

Yuugi swallowed. She dipped toward him and kissed him quickly on the mouth. "You want me to kick Jonouchi and Honda where it hurts tomorrow? I know guys can't do that to other guys very much. Girls, on the other hand, are a different matter."

Yuugi gave a nervous little laugh, their noses touching. "That's not very ladylike, Anzu." He kissed her on the cheek, butterfly soft.

"If you insist." Anzu released the ribbon and hugged Yuugi around the neck, stooping so the position didn't end up awkward. "Thanks for the 'present', Yuugi," she smiled, stepping back from him.

He grinned, looking a bit dazed from the sudden flood of warmth, affection, and light perfume she was wearing. "Uh, sure…no problem. I'll walk you home, Anzu; it's getting late."

She waited for him to get a jacket, and declined when he offered her one. "I've got long sleeves. Besides, I only have to go a couple of blocks; you've got to come back."

It must have been a very odd sight, it occurred to Yuugi later, to see the two walking together. And it really didn't look like they'd ever date, in a million years.

But when she held his hand and pressed it against her side as they walked, Yuugi just really didn't care.

000

This was so randomly cheesy it ain't even funny. If the rest of you peachshippers would write more fluff, I wouldn't be reduced to this.

Just kidding. But dangit if fluff ain't just the stickiest plot bunny to get rid of. Happy Birthday, Anzu! And many more.

In spite of the rabid fangirls that want to shove you off a cliff. Bash on Anzu in reviews, I will have issues.


	6. Not the First Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or I'd be even madder at the fact that people seem to have such a hatred issue with Anzu. Gee, I hate the fact that I always adore bashed characters…

Well, the other day, I was reading a bunch of stuff I ought to know not to read because it irritates me. Hey, I'm not saying everyone has to love Anzu – it's just if they're going to bash on her, do it right and get her IC. It's silly to bash a character and write her OOC while one is doing it, not to mention the fact that it's not real bashing. Anyway…I was thinking about Anzu and Yuugi's relationship, and something hit me out of the blue, that very few people seem to realize. Therefore, I'll bring it up. It's not too long, just something to consider.

And, Anzu bashers? The title of this story is 'Peachy'. If you want to hate on her, go somewhere else. You were warned.

000

**Not the First Friend**

There were days when Jonouchi realized things. Things that few others thought about. Things that were really obvious, but no one seemed to think it until someone else thought it…

He shook his head.

"Out of soda?" Anzu looked at Yuugi.

The two were seated on the Mutou couch, snugly pressed together. It was Yuugi who had asked, and Anzu nodded, looking away from the movie flickering on the screen. "Yeah, but I'm fine."

Yuugi shifted slightly, as if to get up. "I could get you some more, Anzu, really-"

She automatically wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and he grew still, leaning against her. "I'll take that as a 'no'?"

Anzu grinned at him. "You'd be correct in taking it that way."

Yuugi smiled, and let her lean her head against his.

Jonouchi continued in his ponderings as he leaned his head back against the chair he was seated in. It smelled dusty and old, kinda like the rest of the house. But that was a good thing, in a weird way.

Yuugi and Anzu looked…_right_ that way. Something was just right about it. The way Yuugi was just short enough to lean his head on her shoulder, how she had to turn her head just a bit to kiss his temple.

Yuugi's hands were just big enough to fit around hers, and her fingers were just slim enough to tease his hands open and rub her fingers over his cold palm. Then, their fingers twined together, and they were still, watching the movie again.

Something about that was just very, very right.

Jonouchi knew he wasn't a romantic sort. He wasn't mushy or gushy, and he didn't know why chicks started bawling at Romeo and Juliet. Seriously, some dumb guy and girl fell in love, got married, and committed suicide within two days of knowing each other. Had it even been true love, or was it a load of teenage hormones, wrapped up in pretty poetry that made females sigh and eyes sparkle?

Giving them another glance, Jonouchi closed his eyes, and pondered a little more.

He'd always been like that, he reflected. Always a little rough and tough. Even when he first knew Yuugi, and picked on him, he'd always wanted Yuugi to be tougher, manlier. Less like the girly guys in romance novels that girls read. The guys that found a wonderful woman and loved her with all their hearts, and lived happily ever after with.

Maybe that had been the reason. Jonouchi would never have believed in happily ever after romance in real life until he watched how Yuugi and Anzu were. How their eyes met, how they did everything to keep from arguing.

_I wasn't his first friend._ Jonouchi thought that mildly, knowing it to be true. Sometimes it felt very odd, knowing that. In fact, he still felt like a crummy best friend most of the time, when he remembered how he'd treated Yuugi. But Yuugi didn't hold it against him. He didn't hold anything against anyone that really wanted to change.

_Honda wasn't his first friend either,_ Jonouchi thought. Honda was loyal, he went with them through everything – even if he _was _totally zonked out on the other couch right now, snoring away. He was brave like the rest of them, but he hadn't been Yuugi's first friend.

_Even Atem…_

Atem - he winced inwardly at the thought of the friend they'd finally said goodbye to – had not been Yuugi's first friend. He had been his greatest friend, his most dear friend, the family and hero Yuugi had needed when things got tough. He had been a partner, a buddy, a companion. He had been everything to Yuugi when they could not be there. And their bond was strong and true, and it would last forever.

But he had not been Yuugi's first friend. He had not been his first protector.

Looking at Yuugi, now dozing on Anzu's shoulder, it was very clear. Yuugi's first friend and protector had not been a guy stuck in a pendant, a school bully, or a bully/janitor-guy. It hadn't been a rich, smug CEO, or the jerk-faced CEO's little brother who was easier to get along with when he wasn't crowing over his brother's greatness. It hadn't been a strange blond girl who had a fetish for teddies and card games; it hadn't been beautiful woman in mascara and a mask of duelist's pride. It hadn't been a new student with white hair and gentle eyes and mannerisms.

Yuugi's first friend had been an aggravating, stubborn, bossy tomboy that was quick enough to grab a treasure right from two bullies, and scare the living crap out them. It had been a pretty girl who knew the meaning of self-worth, and chased them out of the room when they _dared _to pick on her friend she'd known since childhood. It had been a girl that made Yuugi's heart beat faster, his face redden, and his breathing hitch when she got too close and he smelled the slight, peachy perfume she wore on rare occasions.

Anzu wasn't perfect and she never would be. She made stupid decisions, she could be pushy, she could even be rude.

But she'd been the first friend.

It had been her, in that strange, dreamlike world where Pegasus had nearly taken Yuugi from them, that had held Yuugi close, held him up in his unconscious daze. It had been her - when she was being held at gunpoint - that had screamed for Yuugi to stay away, desperate for the knowledge that he'd be safe.

And she'd been the first to grab him close, and cut off his air supply in a bone crushing hug, when the Orichalcos had reluctantly surrendered him.

She had been there first. Before any of them.

In some, strange way, Jonouchi felt a distinct joy at that knowledge. No matter what anyone said, Anzu had been the first, and Yuugi loved her.

And that would never change.

"Jonouchi? You've been staring at the wall for ten minutes. You want me to call a paramedic?"

"Eh?" Jonouchi blinked, and looked to Anzu, whose arm was still around Yuugi. At her words, Yuugi stirred, and opened sleepy eyes.

"Are you okay, Jonouchi?" Yuugi asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

Anzu cocked an eyebrow. "Wonders will never cease."

Jonouchi grinned. "Don't push it, Anzu."

Yuugi stretched a bit, before slumping back against Anzu lazily and sleepily. She leaned her head against his, and the old couch cushions cradled them together.

Jonouchi smiled once. _She was the first._

With that, he chucked a pillow at her. All-out war erupted in feathers and shrieks.

000

I'll confess that this snippet was basically due to my anger about all the Anzu bashing lately. Hey, no one has to like her, but if you're going to bash a character, bash the _character_, not some screwed-up idea of what you think that character is like. Well…anyway, now that my writer's block has been appeased, I'll update 'Hold on to Time' in a few days. Read and review, if you please.


End file.
